


Red Moon Art 1and 2 - Moon Court is Next and Count again!

by Artimas, Sororityprincess



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alliances, Blood and Injury, Comedy, Drama, Earth, Evil Plans, F/M, Kdramas, Poor comedic timing, Thirsty Minako, Uptight Kunzite, Vampires, Zoisite being Zoisite, moon kingdom, shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artimas/pseuds/Artimas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororityprincess/pseuds/Sororityprincess
Summary: Across the galaxy, there has been a mysterious plague that has been stripping Royals and magical beings from their powers. The “red plague” has slowly been inching closer to the Moon and with tensions high the Moon and Earth decide to ban together to fight as a cohesive unit. To fight this plague, the Shitennou are sent to the Moon to provide assistance and to ensure the safety of the Lunars. Secret romances, evil lurking in the hallways, and an unlikely alliance follow as both courts try to decipher who is behind the universe slowly turning red.**Please note several liberties have been taken with the storyline and given this is an AU, it does not follow canon. This is also an aged up AU set in the Silver Millenium. **
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Count again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the galaxy, there has been a mysterious plague that has been stripping Royals and magical beings from their powers. The “red plague” has slowly been inching closer to the Moon and with tensions high the Moon and Earth decide to ban together to fight as a cohesive unit. To fight this plague, the Shitennou are sent to the Moon to provide assistance and to ensure the safety of the Lunars. Secret romances, evil lurking in the hallways, and an unlikely alliance follow as both courts try to decipher who is behind the universe slowly turning red.
> 
> **Please note several liberties have been taken with the storyline and given this is an AU, it does not follow canon. This is also an aged up AU set in the Silver Millenium. **


End file.
